


Family Of Sorts

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: Drago Malefoy a du mal à équilibrer sa vie entre diriger la compagnie de son père et s'occuper de son fils à la maison. Est-ce que Harry Potter, le nouveau au pair, peut changer cela?  Traduction d'un OS de Juliet'sEmoPhaseMoldu. Univers Alternatif. Slash. No Smut. Fluff. Drarry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Of Sorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838237) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le voir, cette traduction est beaucoup plus longue que ce que je fais habituellement... C'est tout simplement parce que quand je l'ai lu, j'ai tout de suite voulu vous la faire connaître, peu importe combien elle était plus longue!
> 
> C'est une histoire de JulietsEmoPhase, si vous me connaissez, vous devez savoir que je traduis beaucoup de ses histoires, car c'est une écrivaine merveilleuse!
> 
> Elle a été corrigée par la très gentille Mayura Seno.
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire autant qu'à moi!
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

# Family Of Sorts

 

« Ton rendez-vous de dix heure a été repoussé à onze heure, » informa Pansy à Drago alors qu'ils marchaient dans le grand hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Les talons de cette première claquaient contre le marbre pendant qu'il sirotait son café et parcourait les grands titres du Financial Times. « Mais la voiture est déjà prête à l'extérieur, je me suis dit que nous pouvions utiliser cette heure supplémentaire au bureau de toute façon, » termina-t-elle en regardant son iPhone, les notes pour leur réunion sous son bras recouvert d'un blazer _Zadig et Voltaire_ , replaçant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils, laissant savoir à Drago que quelque chose de « décontracté » allait être mentionné.

« Oh, » commença-t-elle, ne le décevant pas. « Et il y a un autre au pair ici pour une entrevue. »

Drago soupira et arrêta de marcher. Il aimait Pansy comme une sœur, mais parfois son assistante personnelle, avec qui il avait presque une connexion télépathique, devrait apprendre à arrêter de se mêler de sa vie privée. Seulement parce que sa vie professionnelle tomberait en morceau sans elle, ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin de la même chose à la maison. C'était ce à quoi servait sa mère.

« Toutes les filles que j'ai rencontrées auparavant ont été insupportables, » affirma Drago sans mâcher ses mots. « Intimidées par le fait de rester seule dans la maison avec personne d'autres autour avant des kilomètres, ne faisant pas le poids face à Scorpius et ses... problèmes. Une d'entre elles a même essayé de me faire des _avances,_ Pans'. Je ne cherche pas une épouse. »

Sa voix se coinça légèrement, mais il l'avala avec une autre gorgée de café. Après trois ans et demi, il était devenu plutôt bon pour cacher ses émotions. Au lieu de cela, il apprécia l'air de dégoût qu'afficha Pansy vis à vis ce choix particulier de nounou.

« Certes, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais ceci n'est pas à propos de toi, c'est pour Scorp. Il a besoin de quelque chose de constant dans sa vie et je crois que celle-ci pourrait plutôt te surprendre. »

 _Je suis constant_ , pensa Drago, irrité, mais même lui savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Il faisait de son mieux, mais il avait trouvé cela difficile de créer des liens avec son fils alors qu'il souffrait encore de la mort de sa femme. Et Scorpius pouvait être un peu... différent. Il avait des difficultés avec les enfants de son âge, souffrait d'anxiété et Drago n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider. Comme d'habitude, Pansy avait probablement raison. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de dévoué, mais Drago commençait à croire qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus psychologique qu'une jeune étudiante d'à peine vingt ans qui est certaine d'être douée avec les enfants, parce qu'elle en était une auparavant.

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Laisse-moi deviner : elle parle couramment l'anglais, joue de la harpe et s'avère justement être célibataire. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de tout cela, » répondit Pansy avec un haussement d'épaules et une lueur dans l'œil qui rendit Drago immédiatement nerveux. « Mais je peux te dire qu'elle est en fait un il. »

Alors ça, ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi s'attendait Drago. « Un _homme_ au pair ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Ne soit pas si vieux jeu, » le réprimanda Pansy. « Il a d'excellentes recommandations, il n'a pas de dossier criminel et un diplôme de sciences comportementales. » Pansy haussa un sourcil, sachant parfaitement bien que cela impressionnerait Drago. « Il est ici en ce moment, ne veux-tu pas, au moins, le rencontrer ? »

Drago soupira et admit sa défaite. Il pourrait aussi bien rencontrer cet homme avant de le renvoyer catégoriquement. « Je te suis, » termina-t-il.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où Drago laissa sa tasse de café et son journal et firent leur chemin ensuite à l'étage jusqu'à la salle de jeux de Scorpius.

Un éclat de rire résonna alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte et le cœur de Drago rata un battement. « Tu l'as laissé seul avec Scorpius ? » l'accusa-t-il, mais Pansy semblait aussi paniquée que lui.

« Non, » souffla-t-elle, se dépêchant d'arriver à la porte. « Il était seul, je le jure– »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent aussi rapidement.

Un homme, début vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, lunettes à monture métallique et une barbe sombre de trois jours les salua. Il était couché sur le sol, gloussant de joie, alors que le jeune Scorpius Malefoy fonçait sur lui, grognant d'une façon qu'un enfant de trois ans croyait sûrement absolument terrifiante. « Je suis le dragon gardien et ceci est _mon_ château ! » chantonna-t-il, sautant sur l'homme qui ne semblait pas du tout s'en faire d'avoir son chandail complètement froissé ou même sorti de son jean sous l'assaut du bambin. « Je vais manger la princesse et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! »

L'homme riposta aussitôt avec un chatouillement féroce sur le ventre de l'enfant et Scorpius tomba sur le dos contre le tapis, poussant des cris de joie. « Mais c'est _ma_ princesse ! » argumenta l'homme, alors que le petit garçon ricanait et se trémoussait. « Je vais la sauver et me marier avec elle et nous allons vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Scorpius se tortilla hors de la portée de l'homme et serra ses poings, soudainement malheureux. « Et si elle t'aimait pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu la connais même pas. »

L'homme haussa les sourcils, sa bouche se courbant en un demi-sourire. « Excellent point, » admit-il, levant ses mains. « J'imagine que je vais devoir l'amener à un premier rendez-vous d'abord. Mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas la manger pour dîner. »

Il tendit la main pour que Scorpius la serre et ce dernier répondit en prenant les doigts de l'homme entre ses deux petites mains, les secouant pour conclure le deal.

Pansy se racla la gorge et jusqu'à ce moment Drago avait presque oublié qu'elle était là, tellement il était ravi de voir son fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs mois.

« Papa ! » cria-t-il, se relevant avec quelques difficultés et courant vers Drago qui s'était accroupi au sol pour le ramasser dans ses bras. « Papa, c'est Harry, je l'ai trouvé dans ma salle de jeux et il a dit qu'il allait jouer aux dragons avec moi et j'aime ses lunettes parce qu'elles sont minces, alors est-ce qu'il va rester et est-ce que je peux avoir du jus et est-ce qu'Harry peut avoir du jus aussi ? »

Drago se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, aussi doux et blonds que les siens. Même ses yeux gris étaient similaires aux siens, une parfait petite copie. C'était son cœur tendre et son sourire heureux qui rappelait Astoria à Drago, sa bonté brillant encore à travers le cadeau qu'elle avait laissé derrière quand elle avait quitter ses garçons trop tôt. Il le serra contre lui et le relâcha pour se lever et s'adresser à l'inconnu.

« Drago Malefoy, » dit-il, étirant sa main vers l'endroit où l'homme les avait rejoints.

« Harry Potter, » répondit-il, replaçant son chandail et retournant la poignée de main. « Et vous devez être Pansy Parkinson, je vous ai parlé au téléphone ? »

Pansy acquiesça et serra sa main à son tour alors que Scorpius s'agrippait à la jambe d'Harry. « Il semble très épris de vous, » commenta-t-elle, ayant le bon sens de ne pas montrer à Drago une expression de « _Je te l'avais dit_ » trop évidente. « Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? »

« Oh, attendez une seconde, » demanda Harry, déconcerté. « Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'entrevue ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Certes, » répondit-il, baissant le regard vers Scorpius qui semblait en pleine adoration de Harry. « Mais Scorp semble être convaincu et je suis sûr que Pansy a vérifié vos antécédents de façons approfondis ? »

Harry leur fit un sourire timide. « Sans manquer de respect, » débuta-t-il, « si je vais joindre votre famille, vous n'êtes pas le seul qui doit donner une entrevue. Je dois décider si je vais être heureux ici, avant que je ne perturbe la vie de Scorpius en changeant d'idée après quelques semaines ou mois si ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Le côté négociateur en Drago fut impressionné par ceci, autant que le côté père. Et il semblait y avoir quelque chose en cet homme qui le mettait à l'aise, ce qui lui fit réaliser que c'était une terrible raison pour prendre une décision professionnelle. Ils allaient donc garder cela formel et Harry pourrait avoir son entrevue.

Mais Drago était à peu près certain qu'il était déjà engagé.

 

XXX

 

Drago était au téléphone avec Tokyo depuis plusieurs heures, et son japonais rouillé et sa patience était tous les deux épuisés. Il fut très soulagé de clore l'appel et de s'affaisser dans son fauteuil en cuire dans son bureau, pinçant l'arrête de son nez et prenant une profonde respiration pour calmer le bourdonnement dans son cerveau. Le soleil s'était levé il y a quelques heures, illuminant le vaste terrain couvert de givre du Manoir Malefoy. Il regarda distraitement les jardiniers arriver près du jardin de roses qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Son ventre grogna fortement et il se dit que ce serait sûrement une bonne idée de manger un déjeuner, ou peut-être que c'était déjà l'heure du dîner ? Peu importe, un bon café était de mise.

Non-habitué d'être à la maison à cette heure de la journée, il trouva quasiment étrange de descendre à la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre dans son estomac pour que ce dernier arrête de le déranger. Encore plus quand il se retrouva devant Harry qui se tenait seul devant l'îlot central, coupant des tomates cerises en demi qu'il déposait à côté du fromage, du pain, du beurre et des croustilles.

« Oh, » lança-t-il joyeusement. « Bonjour. » Il sourit sincèrement, arrêtant Drago dans sa marche, incertain de ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. « Votre femme de chambre à dit que vous travailliez à la maison aujourd'hui, un appel conférence ou quelque chose du genre ? Scorpius était fou de joie, j'ai failli devoir le mettre en laisse pour l'empêcher de cogner contre la porte de votre bureau. »

Il rigola, un doux et mélodieux son qui détendit instantanément Drago. « Ouais, » commença-t-il, s'approchant de la cafetière pour se verser une tasse. « Des négociations commerciales avec les japonais. Brutal. »

« Eh bien, je faisais justement le repas pour Scorpius, voulez-vous quelque chose aussi ? » demanda Harry, découpant des tranches de fromage pour mettre sur le pain qu'il venait tout juste de beurrer.

« Oh, non, » répondit Drago gauchement, secouant la tête. « C'est bon, je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose avec ce qui traîne. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'allais me faire quelque chose de toute façon – de la soupe de poireaux et pommes de terre avec des petits pains croustillants – ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en faire un petit peu plus... »

Cela faisait longtemps, réalisa Drago, depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller à une telle situation de vie familiale. Cela avait toujours été la force d'Astoria, faire fonctionner le Manoir avec la même efficacité qu'il utilisait pour son business. Il était inquiet de se sentir irrespectueux en retournant dans ce genre de routine à nouveau, mais, en toute honnêteté, Drago se sentait seulement heureux à l'idée. « Ce serait merveilleux, » admit ce dernier. Il avait réalisé l'essentiel de son travail de la journée en commençant à 4 heures ce matin, il pouvait bien se permettre une pause repas appropriée.

Harry déposa une poignée de croustilles dans l'assiette de Scorpius et attrapa un carton de jus de pommes dans le réfrigérateur. « Et si vous apportiez le repas à Scorp pendant que je commence le nôtre ? »

Voulant savourer la surprise, Drago monta discrètement les escaliers en direction de la salle de jeux, ouvrit furtivement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Scorpius était dos à lui et était complètement absorbé par son petit train à batterie qui faisait le tour d'une piste élaborée qu'Harry avait sûrement passé un temps fou à construire, soupçonna Drago. Le train rouge faisait un petit bruit que Scorpius accompagnait d'un strident « _Tchou ! Tchou !_ ». « Contrôleur, » gronda-t-il d'une voix aussi profonde qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Ici le chauffeur, on dirait que nous avons un problème devant nous ! »

« Ici le contrôleur, » répondit Drago, faisant sursauter et tourner Scorpius. « On dirait que j'ai votre repas. »

Scorpius oublia instantanément son train et courut vers lui, enlaçant les genoux de son père. « Papa ! Papa ! » cria-t-il. « Harry m'avait promis que tu viendrais me voir ! Il a dit qu'aujourd'hui tu travaillais à la maison et que tu devais parler à beaucoup de gens, mais _qu'après_ tu viendrais et tu es là ! » Il se recula et fixa l'assiette de nourriture. Drago décida de ne pas se préoccuper du canapé dans le coin et s'assit directement sur le sol, à côté de la voie ferrée. « Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »

Drago acquiesça et attendit que Scorp s'asseye à son côté avant de lui tendre son repas. « C'est au fromage. C'est ton préféré, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de sandwich. « C'est le meilleur du monde entier, » affirma-t-il une fois sa bouché avalée. « Même meilleur que celui au jambon rôti avec du miel _et_ du beurre d'arachides. »

« Eurk, » le taquina Drago. « Tu as mangé des sandwiches au jambon et beurre d'arachides, pas étonnant que tu préfères celui au fromage ! »

Scorpius le gronda d'être un gros bêta et Drago resta assis à l'écouter jacasser entre chaque bouchée à propos des jeux auxquels il avait joué ce matin et les émissions de télévision qu'il avait regardées. Vraiment, pensa-t-il, avec des journées comme celles-ci, quand le job peut être fait par téléphone, il devrait faire un effort et travailler à la maison. Il devrait profiter de son fils autant que possible avant que celui-ci ne vieillisse et ne parte à l'école.

Il avait déjà manqué tellement de choses, laissant Scorpius avec des nounous et des au pairs tous les jours et, quand il était chanceux, avec sa mère. Elle prenait toutes les opportunités d'être avec son petit-fils, mais la distance était un problème et, peu importe, ce n'était pas le sujet ici. Drago flatta les cheveux de Scorpius et s'inquiéta de combien de souvenirs il avait ratés en se lançant dans la compagnie, essayant d'éviter le chagrin de voir son fils grandir tout seul.

« Lâche-moi, Papa ! » gémit Scorpius, tapant sa main et faisant rire Drago. Exactement comme lui, n'aimant pas vraiment ce genre d'attention.

Était-ce vraiment mieux de le priver de ses deux parents après tout ? Non, à partir de maintenant, Drago allait faire de son mieux pour être plus souvent à la maison. Scorpius était encore très jeune, il avait encore le temps de devenir une partie plus important de sa vie, d'en apprendre encore plus sur cette petite personne qu'il avait aidé à créer. Il laisserait quelques uns de ces vieux types qui avaient été dans le business toute leur vie prendre un peu plus de responsabilités au quotidien au bureau. La majorité d'entre eux avait l'impression d'être usurpée par quelqu'un d'à peine trente ans. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser prouver combien ils étaient doués, après tout, donner un peu d'espace pour respirer à Drago.

Il resta un peu plus longtemps après que Scorpius ait terminé de manger, jouant avec les trains (une avalanche plutôt horrible avait eu lieu apparemment) et regardant quelques dessins animés. Quand il annonça qu'il devait y aller, son fils bouda, mais se calma quand Drago lui promit de revenir un peu plus tard. Il allait se lever, quand il fut accosté par un bambin tirant son chandail pour le faire descendre à nouveau, se laissant embrasser la joue. « J'aime jouer aux trains, papa. » dit-il doucement, avant de sautiller vers le gros coffre sous la fenêtre et en sortir des déguisements.

« J'aime jouer aux trains aussi, » répondit-il, glissant hors de la pièce.

 

XXX

 

Drago était installé tellement confortablement, à écrire son dernier rapport, qu'il sauta presque au plafond quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Son café déborda de sa tasse sous son sursaut et il ramassa les feuilles de papiers les plus proches pour essuyer le dégât avant que ça ne coule sur le sol. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que les feuilles étaient en fait une partie du contrat qu'il était supposé signer. Il grogna bruyamment en pensant à combien Pansy allait lui crier après.

« Entrez ! » annonça-t-il à la porte fermée de son bureau. Un des avantages qu'il appréciait le plus à propos de travailler à la maison était la paix et le silence qui venait avec. Lui et Scorpius avaient conclu un accord qui consistait à attendre que Papa vienne le voir, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir cogner contre la porte quand ça lui plaisait. En retour, Harry avait installé un minuteur dans son bureau qui sonnait à intervalles réguliers pour rappeler à Drago de se dégourdir les jambes et de venir les voir. Ce dernier avait initialement cru qu'il trouverait ça fatigant, mais, en fait, chaque fois que la sonnerie de la minuterie en forme de poulet retentissait, il se sentait rempli de bonheur et lâchait aussitôt ce qu'il faisait pour aller les retrouver.

Alors, il n'était pas trop sûr à qui s'attendre quand la porte s'ouvrit timidement. Son visage s'illumina quand il reconnut la femme devant lui. « Mère ! » s'écria-t-il, se levant aussitôt pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle semblait aussi majestueuse que toujours : ses cheveux blonds, signature des Malefoy, coiffés dans un élégant chignon, des bottes hautes en cuir et un trench-coat par-dessus son pantalon préféré et un pull en cachemire. « Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! »

Elle embrassa ses joues et le tint par les épaules pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds. « Oh Drago, » soupira-t-elle. « Je t'ai averti la semaine dernière que je ferais une visite, as-tu oublié ? »

Ce dernier dirigea son regard vers la montagne de travaux qui reposait sur son bureau. « Possiblement, » avoua-t-il, coupable. « Mais c'est pour cela que j'ai Pansy, je me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait insisté sur le fait que je n'avais pas besoin de me rendre au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Narcissa Malefoy le frappa avec ses doux gants de cuir pour le taquiner. « Cette fille mérite une augmentation, » proclama-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord, » concéda Drago. « As-tu été voir Scorpius ? »

Sa mère rayonna. « Oui, lui et Harry m'ont accueillis à la porte. Quel charmant jeune homme tu t'es trouvé ! »

Quelque chose dans son ton fit hausser les sourcils à Drago. Elle semblait cacher un second sens dans ses mots, mais il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était. « Il est remarquable avec Scorpius. », dit-il chaleureusement, laissant tomber le sujet pour le moment. « Et il a certainement amené une bouffée d'air frais dans la maison. »

« Je suis d'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle. « On se demandait justement si tu aimerais te joindre à nous pour une promenade. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Une promenade ? » répéta ce dernier. La température dehors n'était pas vraiment douce, mais l'air était sec et il faisait clair, pour une fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui l'avait surpris. « Scorpius veut faire une promenade ? »

Depuis l'année dernière ou à peu près, Drago s'était inquiété que son fils tombe dans une routine rigide, devenant bouleversée si quoi que ce soit menaçait de la modifier et, généralement, cela incluait sortir de la maison. Mais, dans les derniers mois, lui et Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir jouer au terrain de jeux de la ville la plus proche. Il y allait maintenant trois matins par semaine, mais n'aimait toujours pas vraiment ce changement dans sa routine quotidienne.

« Oui, » répondit joyeusement Narcissa. « Harry lui a demandé s'il voulait me montrer le pont où ils jouent au jeu du bâton. Je crois qu'ils s'y sont aventurés à quelques reprises. »

Drago cligna des yeux, un léger serrement se formant dans sa gorge. Il supposait que le pont en question était le tout petit en bois qui passait par-dessus le ruisseau qui croisait le domaine Malefoy, proche du bois. C'était une marche d'environ quinze minutes ; c'était pratiquement une expédition selon les standards du plus jeune Malefoy.

« Harry ne m'avait pas averti qu'ils étaient allés si loin, » s'exclama-t-il, essayant de cacher le malaise dans sa voix avec un toussotement. « C'est merveilleux. »

Sa mère lui sourit sympathiquement, faisant plisser quelque peu les fines rides aux coins de ses yeux. « Eh bien, est-ce que tu nous accompagnes ? »

Drago se racla la gorge de nouveau et se frotta la nuque. « Eum, » commença-t-il, se sentant soudainement pris au dépourvu. « Je, euh, eh bien, je dois terminer ce rapport et je dois rédiger un nouveau contrat avec un peu moins de café dessus. »

« Je comprends, mon cher, » répondit sa mère gentiment, serrant son épaule.

Drago s'agita. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir, c'est juste – »

« Chéri, » l'interrompit-elle fermement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je peux rarement voir mon seul petit-fils ces derniers temps, nous passerons un très bon moment et tu pourras peut-être te joindre à nous pour le dîner ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, » répondit-il durement. « Ça semble formidable. »

Elle embrassa sa joue de nouveau et se glissa hors de la pièce, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se retourna ensuite vers son bureau, regardant le document qui brillait à l'écran de son ordinateur, les différents documents et papiers jonchés sur la surface en bois, séchant lentement du café dont ils étaient recouverts. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire une marche, de quoi était-il effrayé ? Il n'en était pas certain et commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

Il supposa que c'était le fait qu'il ne faisait que survivre depuis si longtemps. Cela lui avait pris un bon moment pour remettre sa vie en un seul morceau après la naissance de Scorpius, d'accepter que ce qui aurait dû être un moment joyeux était devenu une tragédie en un clin d'œil. Après cela, lui et son fils avaient lentement reconstruit le monde autour d'eux, un fragile équilibre qui avait définitivement des lacunes dans les moments de joie.

Et puis Harry était arrivé. Avec son papier-mâché, ses histoires de chiens parlants et sa patience sans fin envers les Malefoy et leurs fermes habitudes de vie qui les avaient protégés jusqu'à maintenant, mais qui ne suffisaient peut-être plus. Peut-être qu'un peu de flexibilité était tout ce qui manquait à Drago et Scorpius pour qu'ils commencent à vivre, plutôt que survivre.

 _Au diable le rapport_ , pensa-t-il avec un frisson de défi. Quel était l'avantage d'être le patron s'il ne pouvait même pas courber les règles de temps à autres ? Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'idée, il sortit en vitesse de son bureau, descendant les escaliers en direction du jardin d'hiver qui donnait un accès direct au domaine.

« Papa ! » cria Scorpius de surprise, se jetant dans les jambes de son père, une seule chaussure au pied. « Grand-maman a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! »

Le blond jeta un regard à sa mère qui le regardait, reconnaissante. Harry se tenait à côté d'elle, enveloppé d'une grosse écharpe tricoté par-dessus sa veste, un bonnet sur sa tête, essayant de recouvrir sa crinière de boucles noires. Il semblait être fier ou quelque chose du genre. Drago dut détourner le regard, presque embarrassé sous leurs airs d'approbation.

« Il semblerait que mon travail de la journée est terminé après tout, » dit-il à son fils, d'un ton faussement surpris. « Et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé un pont secret que je devais venir voir immédiatement. »

« C'est un pont magique ! » s'exclama Scorpius, tenant la main de son père entre les siennes. Harry prit cette opportunité pour faufiler la seconde botte sur le pied du bambin. « Harry dit qu'il y a un gentil troll qui vit là, mais il sort que la nuit et il surveille la maison pour nous protéger de tous les monstres qui font peur et il mange des crumpets avec de la confiture et il m'aide à gagner quand on joue au jeu du bâton parce que je gagne toujours. »

Drago, n'ayant qu'une main de libre, avait réussi à mettre ses propres bottes et essayait maintenant de mettre son manteau et ses gants. « Vraiment ? » dit-il, défiant son fils qui bondissait à son bras. « Eh bien, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais gagner, parce que je crois que m'aime plus que toi. »

« Non ! » cria l'enfant. « C'est mon ami, tu vas voir – viens, viens ! » Il tira et tira de nouveau alors que Drago se laissait faire et ils sortirent dans l'air frais de l'extérieur, Harry et sa mère riant et les suivant derrière.

 _Oui_ , pensa Drago alors qu'ils s'aventuraient sur le terrain, le vent fouettant leurs cheveux, les oiseaux gazouillant au-dessus de leur tête, peut-être qu'un peu de flexibilité était exactement ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

Ça, et un gentil troll pour les garder en sécurité la nuit.

 

XXX

 

« Peut-être que nous devrions appeler le docteur ? » demanda Drago pour ce qui devait sûrement être la centième fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Ou l'hôpital ? On pourrait essayer l'urgence ? »

Harry lui serra fermement l'épaule alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit de Scorpius. « C'est seulement une fièvre, » le rassura-t-il, glissant le thermomètre dans la bouche de l'enfant qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. « Ce n'est pas génial, mais on doit seulement lui donner des médicaments pour la grippe et l'aider à boire beaucoup d'eau. La fièvre descendra rapidement, ensuite il ira bien, je le promets. »

Malgré tout, Drago ne semblait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose, il ne lui répondit pas et s'installa plutôt dans la chaise à côté du lit, prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Elle était tellement petite.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malade avant, » se défendit-il. « Pas même quand il avait eu cette infection à l'oreille, je ne peux pas, » continua-t-il, étouffant un sanglot. « Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi. »

Harry retira le thermomètre de la bouche de Scorpius, lut la température et replaça soigneusement la tige de verre dans la pharmacie. Il revint et s'assit sur le bout du lit, prenant la main libre de Drago dans la sienne, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou son fils l'avait touché, même Pansy savait garder une distance physique avec lui. Mais, étrangement, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de reprendre sa main, il laissa donc Harry la tenir, retournant son regard vers Scorpius.

« Ça ne va pas arriver, » lui dit Harry doucement, mais fermement. Drago aurait autrefois été honteux de pleurer devant un autre homme, mais pas en ce moment. En ce moment, il était terrifié pour le petit garçon sans défense allongé devant lui, et la voix d'Harry était la seule chose qui le soutenait, lui disant que tout allait bien aller, son pouce frottant confortablement le dos de sa main. « Mais on peut faire venir un médecin si vous voulez, il n'y a pas de mal à être prudent. »

Drago hocha la tête, relâchant la main de son fils pour essuyer son visage dans sa manche, séchant la majorité des larmes là où elles étaient tombées. « Oui, » souffla-t-il. « Oui, s'il te plaît, peu importe le prix, je veux un pédiatre, le plus tôt possible. » Il cligna des paupières, passant son regard sur la chambre de Scorpius, elle était remplie de tous ses jouets multicolores et souvenirs de bébés. Drago ne se souvenait pourtant pas où l'horloge se trouvait. « Quelle heure est-il, est-ce qu'il est trop – ? »

« Laissez-moi faire, » le coupa Harry, serrant sa main un peu plus. « Je vais m'en occuper. Et pour votre voyage ? »

« Pansy à annulé les vols, » répondit Drago fermement. « S'ils ne peuvent pas clore cette affaire sans moi, dieu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les paye autant en premier lieu. » Il caressa les cheveux de son fils qui étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur. « Il y a des chose plus importantes à s'inquiéter. »

 

XXX

 

Harry avait bien sûr eu raison. Après un jour ou deux, la fièvre de Scorpius était descendue et ils avaient seulement eu à s'occuper d'un grincheux et morveux bambin pour quelques jours de plus. Mais Drago avait pris des congés avec plaisir, soulagé que son petit homme soit rétabli. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait probablement réagit de façon excessive, mais Harry ne l'avait pas réprimandé une seule fois ou dit qu'il était ridicule. Il avait aidé Drago à dormir à tour de rôle, apaisant Scorp avec du sirop paracétamol à saveur de cerise et le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme quand il se sentait trop mal.

Et ensuite, bien entendu, Drago attrapa la même chose stupide.

Il était habitué de partager les rhumes de sa petite usine à germes, les enfants font ça, ils attrapent tout ce qui passe pour que leurs systèmes apprennent à les combattre. Mais ce n'était pas un rhume normal, et Drago sentit un regain de sympathie pour son fils alors que son corps était secoué de tremblements et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un cactus dans la gorge.

« Voilà, » dit Harry qui était apparu de nulle part dans sa chambre avec de l'eau fraîche et des analgésiques appropriés pour un adulte.

« Tu n'as pas à... » commença Drago d'une voix éraillée, luttant pour se concentrer. « Prendre soin de moi. Tu es ici pour Scorpius. »

« Scorpius, » déclara Harry d'un ton ferme, « est un bon petit garçon qui fait ce que je lui dis de faire et c'est pour cela qu'il va mieux maintenant. Son père, d'un autre côté, semble vouloir se vautrer dans le noir et mourir d'un rhume d'homme avec honneur. » Il tendit un verre d'eau et les comprimés, haussant les sourcils en regardant le malade jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède et avale les deux. « Buvez toute l'eau aussi, » termina Harry en sortant, laissant la porte de la chambre principale entrouverte. « Je serai de retour dans une heure. »

Drago dériva de nouveau dans un léger sommeil désagréable qui se transforma rapidement en un sommeil lourd et profond. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il faisait nuit, une pluie frappant contre la vitre de la fenêtre, sa chambre éclairée que par la lumière du corridor qui passait par la porte entrebâillée. Un fauteuil avait été amené dans la chambre, et là, recroquevillé et tout aussi profondément endormi, se trouvait Harry, avec Scorpius bien installé sur ses cuisses. Ils respiraient profondément, la tête de son fils blottie sous le menton du brun, ce dernier avait posé une main protectrice dans le dos du petit.

Drago fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire et avala une nouvelle paire de comprimés et la plupart du verre d'eau qui l'attendait sur la table de chevet. Il lutta pour rendre ses pensées claires, mais, au moins, sa gorge était mieux qu'avant. Il retomba rapidement endormi, se sentant mieux, un sourire relaxé aux lèvres malgré une migraine épouvantable et des nausées. _Sa famille était là où il pouvait la voir_ , pensa-t-il un peu dans les vapes. Tout allait bien.

 

XXX

 

« Drago, » grogna Pansy, tapant ses souliers Manolo Blahniks sur le plancher de bois. « On est en retard. »

« Oh Pans, » gémit-il, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon noir, jetant une chemise, puis une autre sur son lit, alors qu'il préférait ignorer tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa garde-robe. Tout semblait trop étouffant et ennuyeux. « Il n'y a jamais personne qui arrive à l'heure à ces trucs. »

« Je crois que c'est légèrement différent quand tu es le propriétaire de la compagnie, » répliqua-t-elle, continuant à défiler son doigt sur son iPhone, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Drago parierait des actions de l'entreprise qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment quelque chose, c'était seulement une meilleure option que de faire face à sa mauvaise humeur grandissante. Il décida de ne pas souligner que c'était, après tout, l'entreprise de son père, que ce dernier avait fait tout le dur travail et que lui n'en avait qu'hérité par la suite. Que _lui_ pouvait arriver plus tôt si c'était si important pour lui.

On frappa à la porte, mais avant que Drago n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Harry courant après un Scorpius tremblant et sanglotant. « Je suis tellement désolé, » commença-t-il, avant de réaliser que Drago n'avait toujours pas de chandail sur le dos. « Je, euh... »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, » lui répondit-il, abandonnant pour finalement prendre une chemise classique blanche. _C'est une Armani_ , pensa-t-il irrité. _Je m'en fous de ce que ces blogueur peuvent bien dire_. « Hé, » dit-il doucement à Scorpius après avoir passé ses bras dans la chemise, ne s'attardant pas pour la boutonner alors qu'il se penchait, priorisant son fils à un peu de peau dénudé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Scorp ne répondit pas, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour un câlin, furieux. Ce dernier jeta un regard vers Pansy qui se radoucit et rangea son téléphone. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de lui donner un dur moment à n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quel jour de la semaine, mais elle ne lui refuserait jamais quelques moments supplémentaires quand son fils était concerné.

« Je crois, » débuta prudemment Harry, « que, Scorpius et moi, nous nous inquiétions que vous puissiez avoir beaucoup de plaisir sans nous. »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de saisir les épaules de l'enfant afin de le repousser pour capter son regard, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien savoir. « Oh, » lança le blond d'un ton un peu plus élevé que la normale. « Harry n'a pas dit à Scorpius combien les gens à qui je dois parler sont tous ennuyants là-bas. Savais-tu qu'aucun d'eux ne croit aux dragons ? »

Le bambin sembla se revigorer un peu, lâchant un peu la prise qu'il avait sur le cou de son père.

Harry hocha la tête dramatiquement. « Oui je l'ai fait, Papa. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'ils n'ont même pas de bonne nourriture, seulement des trucs visqueux comme des olives et des bâtonnets de crabe. Pas de bons craquelins avec du fromage comme on va manger ici. »

« Oh ouais, » ajouta Pansy, roulant ses yeux au ciel et reniflant. « Et la musique est tout simplement terrible. Tu sais, l'année dernière je leur ai demandé de jouer _Uptown Funk_ et ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler ! »

Scorpius se détacha de son étreinte de la mort avec une exclamation, les yeux écarquillés en regardant Tatie Pansy. Le pauvre Harry avait été forcé de faire jouer Uptown Funk en boucle pendant des semaines. Scorp hurlant à plein poumons les paroles de haut en bas de la maison, essayant de copier les mouvements de danses, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, même à l'intérieur, malgré que c'était à peine le printemps. Harry avait aussi dévoué beaucoup de son temps à faire en sorte que Scorpius prononce bien le 'n' de 'funk' au grand amusement de Drago, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu non désiré.

L'enfant ne dit toujours rien, mais, au moins, il regardait maintenant son père. « Je vais être de retour avant de la petite aiguille se trouve sur le onze, » promit-il, « et la grosse aiguille sur douze. » Il le prit dans ses bras et marcha vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. « Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, oui ? » Scorpius pointa un petit doigt vers les deux nombres situé dans la partie supérieur de l'objet, Drago rayonnant en le regardant. « Ouep, c'est bien ça. C'est seulement dans quelques heures. Alors que dirais-tu d'être un bon garçon, de te mettre en pyjama et ensuite, toi et Harry pourriez manger une collation et regarder Détestable Moi 2 ? »

Harry regarda Drago comme s'il pensait sérieusement à le tuer, mais cela marcha parfaitement. Scorpius lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête vigoureusement. Le blond se pencha par-dessus la tête de son fils et articula un « Désolé ! » silencieux à Harry qui aurait à supporter le film pour, sûrement, la sept-cent-quarante-neuvième fois. Harry fondit aussitôt dans un sourire chaleureux, ébouriffant les cheveux de Scorpius avec affection.

« Ça semble être un plan parfait ! » répondit-il à Drago. Sorti de nulle part, quelque chose fit frissonner Drago jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule sur sa peau. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela que sa chemise était toujours ouverte.

Il se racla la gorge et déposa son fils sur le sol. « Et, » ajouta-il, comme s'il partageait un grand secret. « Voyant que tu es un bon garçon, je crois que vous deux pourriez regarder le film dans le lit de papa, comme ça tu pourras être endormi là quand je reviendrai à la maison ? »

Scorpius n'était autorisé dans le lit de Drago que dans des circonstances extrêmes ; tous les livres sur le comportement parental conseillaient de me pas laisser l'enfant dormir avec lui tout le temps, au cas où il en deviendrait dépendant. Donc, à la perspective de cette rare permission, l'excitation de Scorpius le fit monter sur la pointe de ses pieds, avant de sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse, sûrement pour mettre son pyjama et chercher le DVD.

Harry soupira profondément et retira ses lunettes pour mieux masser l'arrête de son nez. « Merci, » commença-t-il sincèrement, remettant ses lunettes. « Cette idée est apparue dans sa tête et je... enfin, merci pour votre aide. » Il hausse un sourcil pendant que Drago boutonnait à la hâte sa chemise. « Même si je dois endurer ce foutu film à nouveau. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin, poussant ses pieds dans ses chaussures, conscient que Pansy venait de ressortir son iPhone lui rappelant l'heure et avait trouvé ses boutons de manchettes préférés. « Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Il sait que je vais travailler, mais il n'aime jamais cela quand je dois sortir le soir. Je crois... » soupira-t-il profondément. « Je crois qu'il s'inquiète que je ne revienne pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas à cela autrement qu'avec un petit sourire compatissant. « Il va bien maintenant, » dit-il. « Vous avez bien fait. »

« Et toi aussi, » répliqua Drago avec un froncement de sourcils, essayant maladroitement de placer son nœud papillon. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment fonctionnaient ces choses.

« Et moi, » ajouta Pansy d'un ton irrité.

Harry se mit à rire. « Oui, » commença-t-il. « Je suis sûr d'avoir encore trois semaines complètes de Bruno Mars maintenant, je vous en remercie grandement. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui tira la langue, faisant sourire Drago. Il aimait les voir s'entendre bien. Il défit le nœud autour de son cou de nouveau et recommença du début pour essayer de mettre ce maudit truc.

« Là, » lança soudainement Harry, s'approchant de lui et glissant ses doigts sur ceux du blond pour lui retirer le tissu soyeux de ses mains. « Laissez-moi le faire. »

Drago le regarda silencieusement alors qu'il lui faisait un nœud parfait en très peu de temps, avant de faire un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir où le petit monstre est rendu, » ajouta-t-il. « Je vais le laisser dormir ici dans ce cas et garder ma porte ouverte. En fait, je vais mettre le moniteur ici une fois qu'il sera endormi, au cas où. » Il fit un grand sourire à Drago avant de sortir de la chambre à la recherche d'un certain enfant de trois ans.

Pansy ricana.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agrippant son gilet pour le boutonner avant de ramasser son veston qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise à son bureau.

Pansy lança un regard vers la porte où Harry avait disparu et le dirigea vers Drago ensuite, haussant un sourcil.

« Rien, » affirma-t-elle innocemment, quittant la pièce, s'attendant à ce que Drago la suive. « Rien du tout. »

 

XXX

 

Le soleil était anormalement généreux pour cette période de l'année et cela n'avait pas pris de temps à Scorpius pour convaincre Drago et Harry de découvrir la piscine pour une petite baignade. Le blond s'était installé dans une des chaises longues avec son ordinateur portable et un thé glacé, appréciant la chaleur contre sa peau.

Le brun, sans surprise, avait sauté directement dans l'eau à la suite de Scorpius. Leurs cris et le bruit de l'eau qui éclabousse partout passait au dessus de la tête de Drago. Il se concentrait extrêmement fort sur son écran. Et pas sur le torse bronzé et musclé d'Harry.

Il s'imaginait que s'il n'admettait pas ses pensées, cela voulait dire qu'elles n'existaient pas vraiment, alors, il ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Ce n'est pas qu'il était honteux de regarder un autre homme comme ça ; un des avantages d'avoir été en pensionnat avec un homosexuel aussi excentrique que Blaise Zabini était que son éducation avait été très large et extrêmement variée à partir de ses premières années d'adolescence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas été le seul non plus, il y avait eu quelques garçons et quelques filles qui avaient dompté son cœur avant Astoria.

Mais depuis son décès, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment regardé quelqu'un comme il regardait Harry en ce moment. Ou ne regardait pas. Parce que c'était _Harry_. C'était extrêmement inapproprié, sans mentionner le cliché grotesque d'être attiré par le _au pair_. Mais ce dernier était sorti de la maison avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un maillot de bain ; plein de couleur avec un design tropical, qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et qui aurait sûrement semblé ridicule sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais sur son corps agile, musclé et avec son teint de peau doré ( _qui était sûrement dû à un héritage en partie exotique plutôt que du vrai soleil_ , songea-t-il) Drago avait senti quelque chose cogner dans son ventre qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Il avait regardé alors qu'Harry avait déposé sa serviette et celle de Scorpius sur la chaise à côté de lui, retiré ses lunettes et commencé à se mettre de la crème soleil de façon méthodique. À ce moment, Drago avait dû cesser de regarder, parce que ce qui se trouvait en lui venait de cogner à nouveau. Le brun avait réussi à accrocher Scorpius alors qu'il bondissait sur le bord de la piscine, impatient de se faire mettre ses flotteurs sur les bras pour pouvoir sauter dans l'eau. Mais Harry l'avait enduit de crème sans oublier un centimètre en premier et lui avait mis un casque de bain sur la tête avant de le laisser aller.

« Regarde comme je peux aller haut ! » avait crié Scorp avant de se lancer dans la piscine et de demander à Harry de le faire à son tour. Et maintenant ses cheveux noirs était lissés en arrière et sa peau brillait alors qu'il balançait un Scorpius plus qu'heureux. Drago était déterminé à trouver les tableaux et graphiques devant lui absolument captivants.

Tout irait parfaitement bien dès qu'Harry remettrait un chandail. Une partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait qu'il pouvait facilement entrer dans la maison jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, mais pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Papa ! » cria son fils, agrippé au coude d'Harry, ses flotteurs dans l'autre main de ce dernier. « Papa, regarde-moi ! »

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, il leva donc les yeux avec un sourire et une fois que Scorpius fut convaincu d'avoir son attention complète, il prit une trop grande respiration, pinça son nez et disparut sous l'eau.

Ne laissant pas le choix à Drago de regarder Harry.

« Il pense qu'il est un triton, » le mit-il au courant avec un sourire en coin, faisant un mouvement pour remettre ses cheveux en place, sans être conscient de comment l'eau glissait sur ses abdominaux.

Le blond fut sauvé d'avoir à lui répondre quand Scorpius ressortit de l'eau pour prendre une bouffée d'air. « Tu as vu ? » couina-t-il secouant sa tête et frottant ses yeux pour en retirer l'eau.

« Oui, j'ai vu, » lui assura Drago alors qu'Harry lui remettait ses flotteurs. « Très impressionnant. »

« Combien de temps tu peux retenir ta respiration ? » demanda-t-il, faisant aller ses pieds pour se rapprocher du bord le plus proche de Drago.

Il secoua sa tête. « Pas aussi longtemps que toi, je ne crois pas, » lui répondit-il.

« On devrait faire un concours ! » suggéra le plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

Harry pataugea vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. « Et si on faisait ce concours ensemble Scorp, Papa est en train de travailler. »

Scorpius plissa ses yeux. « Harry peut retenir son souffle pendant des siècles, » informa-t-il son père. « Peux-tu le battre ? »

« Scorpius, » dit Harry, une teinte d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Papa a du travail à faire. En plus, il ne porte pas de maillot en ce moment. »

Le bambin passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, un reproche se voyant sur son visage. « Okay, » concéda-t-il tristement alors que Drago se sentait comme un gros ogre méchant. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher son travail dès que son fils le lui demandait, il le savait, mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne réussissait pas à faire grand chose de toute façon assis comme ça avec cette glorieuse température et son attention focalisée ailleurs.

Il se leva, déposa son ordinateur portable sur la table et toucha son short kaki. « Oh, je crois que ça pourrait servir de maillot, n'est-ce pas Scorp ? »

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête vigoureusement. « Saute dedans ! Saute dedans ! »

Drago rit et ne regarda délibérément pas Harry alors qu'il retirait son polo et envoyait valser ses sandales. C'était un pantalon plutôt cher qu'il allait ruiner dans un instant, mais quelque chose de légèrement téméraire avait pris le dessus sur lui pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le plongeoir de la partie profonde. « Je vais faire encore mieux, » lui dit-il, essayant de se convaincre qu'il allait s'exhiber pour son fils et son fils seulement.

Il se plaça au milieu de la planche. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années, mais il sentait le rebond familier sous ses pieds et savait qu'il pouvait encore le faire. En un mouvement soudain, il s'élança vers le bord du plongeoir, sauta dans les airs et fit une culbute avant d'entrer dans l'eau dans un plongeon parfait. L'eau pétilla autour de sa tête alors que l'adrénaline faisait bouillonner son sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il refit surface, secouant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux.

Scorpius poussa un cri et se dépêcha autant que ses petites jambes lui permettaient de rejoindre Drago, ne s'arrêtant pas de parler de combien c'était le plus haut saut du monde _entier_ et s'il pouvait le faire à nouveau et lui montrer comment faire ensuite.

Drago ne regarda que brièvement le visage d'Harry avant de se concentrer complètement sur son fils, mais ce qu'il vit fit cogner la chose dans son ventre une fois de plus et frissonner sa colonne vertébrale.

Ouais. Il n'avait définitivement frimé que pour Scorpius.

 

XXX

 

« Je crois que ça c'est vraiment bien passé, » lui dit Narcissa en observant le carnage devant eux.

Scorpius les avait tous surpris en demandant une fête d'anniversaire pour ses 4 ans. Il avait été à plusieurs fêtes de ses amis de terrain de jeux et, apparemment, en désirait une pour lui. Contrairement à l'année passée, quand il n'avait pas semblé apprécier sa fête du tout, recevant ses cadeaux silencieusement et ne voulant même pas que sa grand-mère le visite.

Harry l'avait donc aidé à tout mettre en place sur la pelouse près du jardin d'hiver, empilant de la nourriture sur plusieurs tables recouvertes de nappes colorées, plaçant des dizaines de chaises, des vire-vents et fleurs en plastiques enfoncés dans le sol et autant de ballons et banderoles qu'ils pouvaient attacher à l'extérieur de la maison. Il y avait également un jeu de croquet, un large trampoline, des bicyclettes et beaucoup de champagne pour les parents. Harry avait pris en charge la journée, animant plusieurs parties de patate chaude, de chaises musicales et de lions endormis.

Drago et sa mère avaient apprécié la rencontre avec les amis de son fils et leur famille, même Pansy leur avait fait grâce de sa présence, endurant trente enfants bruyants avec patience.

Mais les derniers invités avaient disparu quand le crépuscule commença son apparition et Narcissa tenait un Scorpius endormi entre ses bras, caressant son dos et admirant le bordel que les enfants avaient laissé derrière.

« Tu vas le coucher, » lui dit Drago en embrassant sa joue. « Repose tes pieds, Harry et moi on va s'attaquer au pire tout de suite. »

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la maison. Drago rejoignit Harry qui jetait des assiettes en papier dans un sac poubelle noir. « Laisse ça, » lui dit le blond chaleureusement, prenant la poubelle dans ses mains. « Tu as travaillé toute la journée, fais une pause. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps, » lui assura-t-il alors que Drago jetait le sac à côté de la table la plus proche. « Je préférerais vraiment finir le plus rapidement possible. »

Il roula ses yeux au ciel. « On peut le faire plus tard ou demander à d'autres membres du personnel d'aider. Ça fait des siècles qu'on n'a pas eu une fête ici, ça ne fait pas de mal de se permettre un peu d'extravagance une fois de temps en temps. » Il agrippa une des chaises et l'installa à côté d'Harry. « Assieds-toi, » ordonna-t-il, en plaçant une pour lui même avant de ramasser une bouteille à moitié pleine de champagne et deux coupes propres.

Harry ne buvait jamais, de ce que savait Drago, à moins qu'il ne le fit pendant ses jours de congés où il quittait le manoir, ce qui était très rare. Mais il prit la coupe que Drago pressa dans sa main sans protester, ils tintèrent leur verre et s'installèrent confortablement dans leur chaise. « Merci, » exprima le blond à voix basse après quelques moments de silence confortable.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules. « J'ai organisé quelques anniversaires au cours de ma vie, » lui répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Drago se retourna dans son siège et le regarda fixement sous l'éclat du soleil couchant. « Je ne veux pas dire juste pour ça, » commença-t-il. « Je veux dire, eh bien... j'imagine que je veux dire pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es là. Il est tellement différent. » _Je suis tellement différent_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry jouait avec le pied de son verre, mais il semblait heureux. « C'est un bon garçon, » affirma-t-il tendrement.

« Il était perdu, » soupira le père, sans peur d'admettre ses propres erreurs. « C'était tellement plus facile pour moi de me distancer, de le laisser dériver. Tu l'as retrouvé et nous a ramené ensemble. »

Harry semblait gêné et roula ses yeux au ciel. « Je fais seulement des colliers de pâtes et je remplis le lave-vaisselle. »

Drago but une gorgée de champagne, analysant Harry par la même occasion. « Tu as du mal à accepter les compliments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une expression passa sur le visage du brun que Drago n'arriva pas à identifier, mais c'était parti aussi vite et Harry buvait une gorgée de son propre verre. « Désolé, » admit-il.

« Ne le sois pas, » le contredit-il. « Je veux seulement que tu saches que tu es vraiment apprécié dans cette maison. Je ne sais pas comment c'est par rapport à tes anciens emplois, nous sommes sûrement une famille vraiment étrange. »

C'était maintenant le tour d'Harry de secouer la tête. « Il n'y a nulle part comme ici, » affirma-t-il chaudement. « J'ai été avec deux autres familles, toutes deux à Londres, plusieurs enfants, plusieurs parents et beaux-parents. Ils me traitaient comme un employé, les enfants étaient gâtés et peu importe combien j'essayais et il n'y avait tout simplement pas... d'amour. Ils semblaient tous exister pour se déchirer l'un l'autre. » Il avala sa salive, regrettant peut-être d'en avoir dit autant, mais il sembla changer d'avis et continua. « Et puis que je suis venu ici et il n'y a rien de tout cela. Il y a beaucoup d'amour dans cette maison. »

Drago le fixa quelques secondes, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. « Il y a eu beaucoup de tristesse aussi. Mais oui, qu'est-ce que la vie sans amour ? »

Harry lui sourit timidement. « Merci de m'avoir permis de faire partie de cela. »

Drago tendit son verre et ils les tintèrent à nouveau avant de laisser le confortable silence revenir. Mais le blond ne voulait pas du silence, beaucoup trop de sa vie avait été engloutie par le calme ces quatre dernières années.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant de toi, tu parles toujours de nous, » blagua-t-il. « Dis-moi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui n'est pas sur ton CV. »

« Emm... » étira Harry en haussant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu un au pair ? » demanda-t-il. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir depuis un moment. « Tous les autres que j'ai rencontrés semblaient le faire pour l'argent pendant leur année sabbatique, mais tu es complètement qualifié. »

Harry termina son champagne et Drago se dépêcha de le lui remplir ainsi que le sien. « J'aime les enfants. » répondit-il simplement. « J'aurais pu faire n'importe quelle carrière, mais faire ça, c'est un peu comme de l'enseignement, mais c'est plus que ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Les parents comme vous, avec un emploi très prenant, ne peuvent pas toujours être là autant qu'ils le voudraient, et j'aime penser que je comble cet écart. Et puis, » il mordilla sa lèvre et regarda ses pieds. « J'imagine que j'aime être avec des familles. Des foyers. »

Drago se rendit compte qu'il hochait la tête. « Ça fait du sens. »

« Avez-vous toujours voulu reprendre la compagnie de votre père ? » se risqua Harry. Drago devait lui accorder, la plupart des gens imaginait que c'était un sujet tabou et n'était jamais assez courageux pour simplement l'évoquer.

Il se gratta le menton. « Ça a toujours été le plan, » admit-il. « Et je suis doué là-dedans. Mais la vérité c'est que... je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré autre chose. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je voudrais ou ce qui m'intéresserait. »

Harry se frotta le nez sous ses lunettes. « Eh bien, si vous êtes heureux, j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune précipitation à changer quelque chose pour le moment. »

 _Pas quand les choses commencent enfin à s'arranger_ , pensa Drago. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui l'attends, quelque chose qu'il trouverait plus gratifiant.

« D'accord, » se reprit-il, de retour sur le sujet. « Sinon, qu'est-ce qui te passionne, Harry Potter ? La musique, les films, les livres ? Est-ce que tu fais du sport ? »

Harry rit. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? » demanda-t-il, sincère.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Parce que. La vie ici tourne autour d'un exigeant petit enfant de trois – désolé – quatre ans. Je pensais seulement qu'il serait agréable d'apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre quand il n'est pas là pour mener la barque. »

« Quand il dort, vous voulez dire, » nota Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Drago gémit. « Mais c'est tellement _tranquille_ quand il dort ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. « Comment un garçon si petit peut produire autant de bruit ? »

Le brun riait de tout son cœur, regardant Drago à travers ses longs et sombres cils. Ce dernier sentit de nouveau un coup dans son ventre. « D'accord, » reprit Harry, retrouvant sa voix lorsque leurs rires diminuèrent. « Moi. Eum, eh bien ouais, j'aime quelques sports. J'ai tendance à regarder les habituels, mais j'étais dans l'équipe de water-polo à l'école, j'adorais ça. »

L'esprit de Drago lui rappela le corps bien musclé d'Harry dans la piscine et sa confiance dans l'eau. « C'est plutôt cool, » lui dit-il avec appréciation. « Je faisais partie de l'équipe de plongeon, j'ai aussi fait de la compétition de crawl sur le dos. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. « Pas étonnant que vous vouliez frimer sur la planche, » le taquina-t-il.

Drago eut un petit rire hautain. « Si tu veux que je frime, je vais t'amener là où il y a ces plongeons de dix mètres de haut. Tom Daley peut aller se rhabiller. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil et but une autre gorgée de champagne, et quelque chose sembla changer dans l'air. Drago se racla la gorge.

Le soleil se couchait, transformant le ciel en une explosion de violet et d'orange. « Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se lécha les lèvres. « Ouais, » répondit-il. « Bien sûr. »

Le blond se leva, lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement tous les deux loin du carnage de la fête, coupe de champagne toujours en main. Il les mena autour de la maison et vers les étables ; il n'y avait pas de chevaux en ce moment, mais Drago maintenait l'espoir d'apprendre à Scorpius comment chevaucher dans quelques années.

L'odeur de la paille fraîche et de la chaleur d'été les accueillit alors que Drago ouvrait les portes principales, laissant la brise du soir entrer et agiter les acariens. « Ça ne te dérange pas de te salir un peu, si ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry eut un petit rire. « J'ai normalement de la purée de pommes de terre dans les cheveux à ce moment de la journée. Je suis sûr que je peux gérer une grange. »

La paille sèche craquait sous leurs pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'échelle de bois attachée au deuxième étage qui reposait contre le mur face à l'ouest. Cet étage ne se situait qu'au-dessus des enclos à chevaux, laissant le reste de l'écurie ouverte et aérée, mais il y avait assez d'espace pour se déplacer là-haut.

Cela faisait des années que Drago n'avait pas partagé cet endroit avec quelqu'un, pas depuis qu'il avait été à l'université sûrement. Il prit les devants, grimpant aux barreaux avec une certaine facilité malgré le verre qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Harry le suivit, arrivant en haut juste au moment où le blond tirait sur le loquet rigide des doubles portes en bois.

Ce truc enfreignait probablement toutes sortes de règles de sécurité et de santé. Il devrait sûrement faire quelque chose à ce propos quand Scorpius commencerait à venir ici, mais pour le moment, il laissa les portes s'ouvrir, révélant le soleil qui se couchait de façon spectaculaire au-dessus des terres du Manoir Malefoy. Il n'y avait rien qui séparait l'endroit où il se tenait de la fin du plancher à l'extérieur et il s'assit et plia ses jambes dans le vide, comme s'il ne faisait rien de plus que s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Wow, » s'exclama Harry, s'asseyant à son côté, apparemment pas intimidé de la chute de douze pieds en dessous d'eux. « C'est vraiment quelque chose. »

Drago fit un large sourire, son cœur s'accélérant juste une fraction sous le plaisir d'avoir réussi à impressionner Harry. « J'avais l'habitude de venir ici presque tous les soirs, l'été. C'est très apaisant. »

Il appuya son épaule contre le bord du mur de l'écurie, observant Harry qui regardait le coucher de soleil. Au bout d'une minute, Harry s'en rendit compte et rougit d'une belle teinte de rose sur ses joues qui donna envie à Drago de tendre la main et de la caresser avec son pouce. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, » répondit le blond à travers un sourire qu'il ne semblait pas capable de retirer de son visage. « Je suis seulement content que tu aimes. »

« Qui n'aimerait pas ? » répliqua Harry en retournant son regard sur le ciel.

Drago déplaça son poids du mur, pinçant ses lèvres. « C'est agréable, la façon dont tu apprécies les choses. Tu vois le monde avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que la plupart. »

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil. « M'en donner plus ne va pas me rendre meilleur avec les compliments, » affirma-t-il avec humour. « Je vais commencer à être grognon si vous continuez. »

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit Drago en cognant leur épaule ensemble. « Je vais me retenir de dire de gentilles choses. Je vais _essayer_ au moins. »

Le brun se mit à rire et se retourna vers lui et Drago réalisa combien leur visages étaient proches. Peu à peu, le sourire s'évanouit des lèvres d'Harry, mais leur regard ne lâcha pas l'autre. Drago pouvait sentir sa colonne frissonner et sa peau semblait être en feu.

Il voulait dire quelque chose. À propos de comment il était heureux, grâce à _Harry_. Comment l'avoir proche le faisait sentir en sécurité, excité, plus jeune et plus vivant. Il voulait lui demander si la façon dont il avait attrapé Harry en train de le regarder était la même que comment il se sentait quand il le regardait à son tour. Il voulait lui demander la permission, il voulait combler l'écart, lui dire que la dernière personne avec qui il avait partagé cet endroit, il avait fini par se marier avec elle.

Mais il ne put faire cela. Parce que Harry se pencha et l'embrassa.

C'était à peine un toucher, mais les yeux de Drago se fermèrent et il attendit, laissant le moment s'étirer. Prudemment, il se rapprocha, plaçant plus de pression entre eux, bougeant ses lèvres pour épouser la forme de celles d'Harry, la sensation étant chaude, douce et parfaite.

Le bout des doigts du brun touchèrent gentiment le côté de son visage et Drago plaça sa propre main dans les cheveux épais et noirs de l'homme devant lui. Sa langue poussa vers l'avant, testant, effleurant les lèvres d'Harry, pour être répondu une seconde plus tard par le toucher de ce dernier, explorant sa bouche avec une confiance grandissante. Drago gémit, emporté par la sérénité du moment.

Mais le bruit sembla déchirer quelque chose, parce qu'Harry se recula d'un mouvement brusque, horrifié, regardant Drago complètement alarmé et se releva rapidement sur ses pieds. « Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'échelle et se précipitant en bas de l'écurie. « Je suis tellement désolé ! »

 

XXX

 

Drago était tellement stupéfait qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réagir. « Quoi – _attends_ ! » cria-t-il, mais les genoux d'Harry étaient un bon six ou sept ans plus jeunes que les siens et il avait descendu l'échelle et courut dans l'air du soir avant même que Drago ne retire ses jambes du vide. Il jura, fort, lorsqu'il descendit les derniers barreaux et se mit à courir dans la même direction. Harry avait déjà disparu, alors il suivit son instinct et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison, passant à travers du jardin d'hiver jusque dans la cuisine.

« Drago ! » s'écria sa mère du comptoir où elle était assise, baissant sa tasse de thé sous la surprise. « Est-ce que Harry va bien, il vient tout juste de passer en courant, il semblait complètement bouleversé ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Mais je vais le découvrir. »

Il monta les escaliers deux marches à la fois, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre du brun. La porte était fermée et Drago fit une pause à l'extérieur, souhaitant qu'il puisse voir à travers du bois. « Harry ? » questionna-t-il doucement, tapant la porte d'un seul doigt. « Es-tu là-dedans ? »

Silence. Eh bien, presque silence. Drago était presque certain qu'il entendait des bruits de l'autre côté. Il soupira. « Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. »

Par chance, la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit un tout petit peu. Les yeux verts d'Harry le regardèrent par-dessus ses lunettes métalliques, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » répéta le blond.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant, avant de faire un pas en arrière et d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il la referma une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas visité la chambre d'Harry depuis qu'il avait commencé à y vivre, souhaitant respecter sa vie privée. Ce qui le frappa immédiatement fut combien de photos il y avait ; dans des cadres, accrochées au mur, fixées sur le tableau de liège. Il y en avait beaucoup qui montrait un homme roux avec une femme de race mixte aux cheveux bouclés, une d'entre elle semblait être leur mariage. En fait, il y avait plusieurs têtes rousses différentes. Et puis il y avait un garçon, possiblement du même âge que Scorpius. Dans la plupart, il se trouvait dans les bras d'une femme avec des cheveux d'un rose artificielle et d'un homme à l'allure négligée. Harry lui-même et ce qui semblait être ses grands-parents. Plusieurs images montraient un groupe d'amis sur la plage, en train de marcher, suspendu à des arbres. « Est-ce ta famille ? » demanda-t-il, oubliant momentanément pourquoi il était dans cette pièce en premier lieu.

Harry s'entoura de ses bras et renifla. « En quelque sorte, » répondit-il tristement. « Une tentative d'un orphelin en tout cas. »

Le cœur de Drago s'effondra. _Orphelin_? Comment avait-il pu rater cela ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, » annonça-t-il ne voulant pas de sympathie. « De mes parents je veux dire. Je me suis fait ma propre famille, ça n'a pas été si mal. » Drago retira son regard d'un petit enfant aux cheveux auburn pour se fixer sur Harry, voyant la détresse qui s'y trouvait.

« Harry – » essaya-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, » le coupa-t-il. « Ce n'était pas professionnelle, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ça ne se reproduira plus, » lui assura-t-il avant de pâlir considérablement. « Ou... Je veux dire, si vous préférez... Je peux faire mes sacs en une heure ou deux – »

« Harry, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda le blond, exaspéré.

« De ma démission, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je reste. »

Drago sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il fit le tour du lit pour se tenir en face du brun. « Pourquoi diable ne voudrais-je pas que tu restes ? » questionna-t-il, déposant sa main sur la joue d'Harry pour la caresser. Ça semblait si facile, si naturel ou plutôt, ça l'aurait été si Harry ne semblait pas si misérable.

« C'était complètement déplacé de ma part, » répliqua-t-il, refusant de regarder le visage de Drago. Ce qui était plutôt dommage, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas vu le sourire qui était apparu sur celui-ci.

« Tu as seulement été plus rapide que moi, » le taquina-t-il. « C'est tout. »

Cela attira l'attention d'Harry, sa tête était toujours inclinée vers le sol, mais ses yeux se levèrent pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Drago. « Eh ? »

Drago rit. « J'étais à deux secondes de t'embrasser, » affirma-t-il sans gêne.

Le plus jeune prit un moment pour y réfléchir. « Mais, je travaille pour vous ? »

De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire, Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais il s'imagina que c'était le problème le plus évident. « Harry, est-ce que tu te vois réellement comme un employé ici ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mais je le suis, » répondit-il sans faire de pause. « Vous me payez un salaire, je fournis un service. »

Drago secoua la tête. « D'accord, mais ce n'est pas un service. Scorpius t'aime. Tu as dit que cette maison était différente des autres et ça l'est. Tu nous apportes tant de joie et de bonheur, tu ne quittes jamais le travail, tu nous donnes tout. Est-ce si difficile à croire que nous – je – verrais cela comme autre chose, quelque chose de plus qu'un travail. Harry tu es à ta place ici, je ne peux pas croire que ça m'a pris autant de temps pour faire quelque chose pour le montrer, mais j'imagine que j'avais peur de perturber l'équilibre. »

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, » se dépêcha Harry. « Je ne veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit, le bonheur de Scorpius est trop important. Je l'ai dit dès mon premier jour, il mérite mieux que cela. »

Drago sentit son cœur se contracter devant l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son fils avant toute chose. « Alors, » murmura-t-il, s'approchant un peu plus, sa main caressant toujours le visage de l'homme devant lui. « Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? »

Harry se figea et Drago se pencha, posant ses lèvres doucement sur celles du brun, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Peu à peu, Harry se détendit dans l'étreinte et retira ses bras de sa taille pour les déposer sur les hanches de Drago. Le baiser s'intensifia, ravivant la chaleur de l'étable et le blond laissa ses mains errer, touchant le corps parfait d'Harry à travers ses vêtements.

Il s'éloigna avant qu'il ne s'emporte trop, soulagé de voir Harry lui sourire timidement. « Nous pouvons y aller doucement, » chuchota-t-il. « À petits pas. C'est un peu effrayant pour moi aussi. »

Harry semblait encore incertain. « J'ai juste l'impression... » commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai l'impression de dépasser la ligne, vous êtes mon employeur vraiment. »

Drago n'allait pas être dissuadé si facilement que ça. « Et si je ne l'étais pas, » suggéra-t-il avec précaution, replaçant quelques mèches des cheveux d'Harry vers l'arrière.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Que voulait-il dire ? « Et si je... » s'aventura-t-il, rassemblant ses pensées. « Les choses continuent comme elles sont. Sauf que, peut-être, tu pourrais dormir de moins en moins souvent dans cette chambre. Et que l'argent qui irait dans ton compte ne serait plus un salaire, mais une allocation. Et si on s'arrangeait pour s'occuper de Scorpius un peu mieux tour à tour, comme ça tu pourrais avoir du temps pour toi-même quand tu en aurais besoin. »

« Alors, » raisonna Harry. « Vous voulez dire que je ne serais techniquement plus votre au pair ? » Drago hocha la tête. « Je serais quoi alors ? »

Drago sourit, l'espoir gonflant dans sa poitrine comme un ballon. N'était-ce pas évident. « Notre famille, » lui répondit-il simplement.

 

 

La Fin


End file.
